


At the Cabin

by ami_ven



Series: Plus One [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack relaxes with his three favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (333 words, exactly)
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack had been to more alien planets than he could remember, two different galaxies and several alternate realities, so he felt qualified to say that his cabin was, without question, the best place in the entire universe. Especially if he got to share it with his three favorite people.

Sam sat on the shore of the pond with two-year-old Jake, both of them dipping their bare toes into the slightly chilly water, and giggling at the ripples they made. He thought he’d heard a discussion about water surface tension and light diffraction, but Jack was a little distracted by his newest favorite person, sharing the old, red plaid blanket with him next to the wooden dock.

Amanda Janet O’Neill, already called ‘A.J.’ by just about everybody, was fast asleep on her father’s chest. She was tiny and completely perfect, with Sam’s blonde hair and Jack’s brown eyes. She already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and she couldn’t even talk yet. If she inherited Sam’s smile, he was going to be in serious trouble.

He rested a hand on A.J.’s back, feeling the rise and fall of her small ribs. It seemed like just yesterday that Jake was this small, and now he was big enough to run around the cabin by himself. Most of the time, Jack wondered how had he gotten lucky enough to get another chance at fatherhood, let alone two. And he still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to still have Sam after all these years.

Jack looked up to find Sam grinning at him, and he grinned back.

“Hey, Carter,” he said, softly so as not to wake the baby. “You’d better be careful, there. Watch out that the fish don’t bite your toes.”

Jake patted his mother’s knee. “Don’t worry, Mommy. I’ll save you from the ‘maginary fishes!”

Sam leaned over to kiss the top of his head. Jake giggled and A.J. let out a contented-sounding sigh.

Yep, best place in the universe.

THE END


End file.
